Mike & Mona
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mike Montgomery spends some private love time with his girlfriend Mona Vanderwaal...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: We don't see many Mike / Mona stories even though that pairing was official for a short time, so here is one for ya.**

* * *

 **Mike & Mona**

 **Mike Mongomery enter the bedroom of Mona Vanderwaal, his girlfriend.**

"Mona, are you ready?" says Mike, sounding as manly as he can.

"Sure I am." says Mona with a seductive smile.

"Cool, let's begin." says Mike as he pull off his clothes.

"Really sure we should do this? We both know that Aria will get mad if she finds out..." says Mona.

"I'm not gonna tell her and I don't think you will either so forget about my damn sister for now." says Mike.

"Take me!" says Mona as she pull off her dress.

"Alright, baby." says Mike, who does his best to seem cool and confident.

Mike gently push Mona down so she is on her back on the bed, then he goes on top of her and gently push his stiff dick deep into her pussy.

For unknown reasons Mona and Mike doesn't care about condom and they simply have sex without it.

"Oh my gosh, your dick is so much bigger than Noel Khan's...!" moans Mona in a sexy porn-like tone. "Bang me, Montgomery!"

"Yeah! Talk dirty. I like that." says Mike.

None of them notice that outside Mona's bedroom-window, someone is filming them.

"It feels so good." maons Mona.

"For me too." says Mike as he fuck Mona hard.

She love it.

"Ahhh, yes! Do me hard like that, Mike. I love this so much." moans Mona.

"I knew you were a horny little slut." says Mike with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I am slutty." says Mona.

"Love being fucked by your enemy's brother?" says Mike.

"I totally fucking love this, Mike. Just keep doing my little pussy." moans Mona. "It feels so good."

Outside, the unknown person is still filming.

"Mona, you're so damn sexy." says Mike.

"Thank you." says Mona. "I'm like your own private whore."

"Aside from the fact that I don't have to pay a bunch of money to fuck your pussy all hard and sexy." says Mike.

"Yeah...true." whisper Mona.

"Mona, I can't hold it." says Mike.

"Cum in me, sexy boy." whisper Mona.

"Shiiiit, yesss!" moans Mike as he cum inside his girlfriend.

"OMG, that feels awesome!" moans Mona with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

2 days later, Aria get an e-mail from -A that says "Aria, here's a nice little video you might wanna see, but I also know 2 people who'd do a lot to keep you from seeing it. -A" along with a video-file.

"Hmm, what can this be?" says Aria as she open the video-file and she feel sick when she sees her own brother having sex with Mona. "Oh no! Mike and...Mona?"

Later that same day.

"So, yes it's true. My brother and Mona, they are doin' it." says Aria.

"This is truly bad." says Spencer.

"Yeah...though I'm kinda glad Mona get some. She really need to have sex." says Hanna.

"I agree with Aria. It's disgusting that her little brother is in a relationship with Mona." says Emily.

"Don't blame him, guys. Mona is hot so I sort of understand why he'd like her." says Hanna.

"C'mon, Han! You really think my brother and Mona are adorable together?" says Aria.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that I can understand a bit why they like each other..." says Hanna.

"Well I sure can't." says Aria. "There are plenty of girls and my damn bro goes for evil freakin' Mona. Not cool."

"Isn't he free to date whatever chick he wants?" says Hanna.

"I guess so, but why Mona?" says Aria.

"I have no idea." says Spencer.

"Perhaps he'll break up with her soon." says Emily.

"Unfortunately that's unlikely. I know what I saw in that video from -A. My brother and Mona seemed really into each other." says Aria. "He was fucking her with passion."

"Ewww! Too much info..." says Hanna.

"Wow! Since when is anything too much for you, Han?" says Emily with a small smile.

"Since now, I guess." says Hanna in a casual tone.

"Cool that you have a limit, Hanna-Boo." says Aria.

"Aww! Thanks, Aria." says Hanna.

6 hours later as the sun goes down, Mike enter Mona's bedroom again.

"Mike, what a surprise!" says Mona, surprised, but also happy to see her boyfriend.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be comin' over tonight? I'm kinda sure I did." says Mike.

"It's okay. I'm not busy." says Mona. "While at the mall today, I saw Hanna. She just gave me a cold sharp glare and then walked away."

"Not sure how, but that probably means that my sister and friends know about us." says Mike.

"I don't see how they could have found out. We were keeping it all a secret." says Mona.

"They are actually really smart, well, at least Spencer and Aria." says Mike.

"I know. Emily is actually smart as well." says Mona.

"What about Hanna?" says Mike.

"She's far from the sharpest knife in the tool-box, but she's good at fashion." says Mona.

"Okay." says Mike as he starts to take off his clothes.

"Someone's horny like much." says Mona.

"Aren't you horny?" says Mike confused.

"Of course I am." says Mona as she pull off her clothes. "Mike Montgomery...do me, please."

"Yeah, sexy chick." says Mike as he gently push down Mona onto the bed, goes on top of her and push his dick into her wet pussy.

"Yes! Fuck me good, Mike Montgomery!" moans Mona.

"Mona, you're awesome." says Mike.

"I know." says Mona. "Less talking and more fucking."

"Shit, yeah!" moans Mike as he fuck Mona even harder.

"Ohhh, that's amazing! Right there, just like that, Mike!" moans Mona.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" says Mike out loud as he spray his cum deep inside Mona's soft pussy. "Awesome!"

"OMG, so damn nice!" moans Mona with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

10 minutes later.

"Mike, you are a very sexy boy." says Mona.

"Don't you mean man?" says Mike.

"Aww, Mike! You're still a boy...sure, a boy with a big dick, but still a boy. In a few years you'll have the right to call yourself a man." says Mona in a teasing tone as she gently rub Mike's neck.

"So you're saying that you yourself is a woman?" says Mike.

"Yes. I'm a woman in every way." says Mona.

"I guess you're right." says Mike.

"Do you want a soda?" says Mona.

"Uh, no thanks." says Mike.

"How about a beer then?" says Mona.

"I'd like that." says Mike.

Mona goes down to the kitchen and returns 5 minutes later with a bottle of beer for Mike.

"Oh yeah!" says Mike as he takes a rather large sip of beer.

"Mike, easy. It's strong beer you're drinking." says Mona.

"I can take it, babe." says Mike.

"I'd never admit this in front of Alison, Hanna-Boo and the other girls, but I truly like you, Mike. You've got this sexy cool aura that makes me happy." says Mona.

 **The End.**


End file.
